


His Great chance

by Fraise777_Dodu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Leif is Nanna's twin because, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu
Summary: Asbel loves his friend Leif from so much time that it starts to hurt him.
Relationships: Leif Faris Claus/Asbel
Kudos: 2





	His Great chance

Nanna’s birthday was approaching. So it was Leif’s duty to find her a present. It will also be his birthday soon. After all they’re twins. The only danger when you go shopping for your twin’s birthday is that you can meet your twin also searching a present for you.

But Leif didn’t fear that. Not because he knew that he wouldn’t meet his sister, but just because he didn’t think about it. He was too busy talking with his friend Asbel.

Leif was Absel’s only friend. In fact, Asbel didn’t need anyone’s company, he’d rather read books or do activities he enjoyed on his own. A lot of people at school thought that he was a creep, never wanting to approach anybody, having a strange aura and being extremely close to his only friend.

Leif and Asbel used to be neighbours in their childhood. That’s how they met. It was love at first sight for Asbel. He laid his eyes on him and he knew he loved him. He loved his simplistic vision of the world. He loved his strength, he loved his bravery, he loved everything about him. Asbel has been teased a lot by his classmates for loving men but he didn’t really give attention to those people. Plus, it always ended with Leif protecting Asbel so it was a win for him.

However, Asbel had the jitters this day. He was on his own, with Leif, in the wide city. He feared getting lost due to the high number of people in the streets, he didn’t want to leave his crush’s side. Each time they walked past someone Asbel got around them doing a large curve before getting back to Leif’s side. His fear made him walk in a strange way.

“What’s happening Asbel, is everything okay ?” Leif asked.

“Uuuh… Yeah… I’m alright.” Asbel answered with some hesitation in his voice.

In order to reassure him, Leif took the young man’s hand. Asbel’s heart made stopped short. This action had the opposite reaction of what was intended. At least Asbel didn’t fear getting lost anymore.

“It’s here !”

Leif pointed with his free hand a little shop where he and his sister used to go a lot.

The two boys came into the small store where Leif discarded Asbel’s hand like a toy you don’t want anymore. He went in front of a display with a large selection of rings on it leaving his friend at the entrance of the store. He felt stupid standing there.

“It’s this one, I’m sure Nanna doesn’t have it.”

Leif took a ring and brought it to the cashier. He paid and came back to Asbel.

“Nanna loves this collection and it’s the last model.”

They both went outside. Asbel felt less stressed and more sad that he found the present this quickly.

“So… Now you did what you had to do. I suppose I’ll walk home then.” Asbel said with an unsure voice.

“What ?” His friend answered, “You don’t want to spend more time together ?”

“I do !” The young man said, surprised.

“Hmmm…” Leif took his hand under his chin, “You seem kinda sad today… Something’s wrong ? You’re livelier normally.”

“You’re right ! I was just thinking about… stuff.”

“That’s alright. I was just worried.” He smiled, “Where do you want to go then ?”

This question made Asbel’s stomach grumble. He put a hand on his tummy and the other behind his hair, red with embarrasment.

“That’s alright !” Chuckled his friend, “It’s the beginning of the afternoon and we didn’t eat. To be fair, I’m also hungry.”

“I’m still sorry.” Asbel blushed, “I forgot to eat this morning I was…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, not wanting to tell him he was excited about seeing him.

“That’s fine Asbel ! Let’s go before we starve, okay ?”

Asbel nodded.

Leif and his friend were now on their way to go somewhere they could eat cheap. Asbel was no longer stressed. He was still thinking of course but he got used to having Leif taking his hand for no reason.

Asbel always had this thought he was lucky being Leif’s friend. Even Leif’s presence was for his a great chance. He felt like he didn’t deserve him. He had good marks, got along with anybody, was gifted with great beauty. For Asbel, Leif was the definition of perfection. He feared that his feelings could lead to the end of this great chance, so he buried them within himself.

When discussing with Leif while eating, Asbel took a lot of pleasure admiring Leif’s smile and listening to his laugh.

“Do you have anybody in sight ?”

This question woke Asbel up.

“But you know I…”

“Still.” Leif interrupted him.

“I don’t really know anybody apart from you…” He answered, still embarred.

“Well… Take your time. I hope you’ll find someone good. You deserve a lot !” He smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you… You too.”

This answer broke Asbel’s heart. It was Leif who deserved a lot not him. What he said was nonsense !

“Those fries taste good !” The young boy told, wanting to change the subject.

“They do !”

“Would you like to come to my house to do homeworks together ?” Asbel asked.

“I’d like you ! Thanks for the invitation !”

Thus, both of them went to Asbel’s house after lunch. On their way they talked about everything and nothing. Asbel was still concentrated on watching his puffy cheeks and feeling the warmth of his hand. He felt that his love began being venomous for him. He felt that his time will be soon. He had to confess or else it’ll devour him.

They both came into Asbel’s flat, a small and lovely flat built around a corridor that linked every room together. They proceeded to go to the living room and they sat down in front of a table, where they laid their work material on.

Being home made Asbel feel nicer. It always did. Asbel loved his little shelter where he had his books, his photos and his bed. He felt protected.

On the contrary, Leif always felt uncomfortable at his friend’s. He didn’t know why. When he was at other friends’ houses it was okay but Asbel’s had an unhealthy atmosphere. He always felt hot or scratchy there. This flat was really modest but it was as if all of Asbel’s buried feeling floated in the air and crushed his head. He was not that foolish, he knew Asbel kept a lot for himself but he didn’t know what.

This time was no exception. On one hand Asbel was fine, said some random stuff and asked Leif’s answers to the exercices they had. On the other hand, Leif couldn’t really concentrate, sometimes searched Asbel’s hand with his own in order to reassure himself, felt hot and uncomfortable.

“Do you have water ? I’m kinda… thirsty.” Leif asked.

“Of course ! Gimme one minute !”

Asbel stood up, went to the kitchen, took a bottle and a glass and came back.

“Ouch !”

On his way he hit his hip on the corner of a door.

“Are you alright ?” Leif asked standing up.

“Don’t worry ! I just hurt my hip stupid me !”

He sat down and gave Leif a glass of water. He drank it in one go. He then placed a hand on Asbel’s hip and rubbed it.

“I told you it’s fine. It’s not as bad as it seems.” He blushed.

In fact, Leif didn’t want to make Asbel feel better, but he just wanted an excuse to touch him because it helped him resist the oppressing aura of the house.

Then, they kept on doing their homework. Asbel eventually saw Leif’s distress and glanced at him with a concerning look.

“Is everything fine ? You look exhausted.”

“I’m… okay… I think I won’t stay here to long.” He sighed.

“Oh… That’s okay.”

Leif never stayed at Asbel’s sleeping. He always felt nauseous in the evening and had to go back at home. Asbel never really questioned that, he felt that just the fact he stayed an afternoon was a great chance. Everything about Leif was a great chance though.

Leif wanted to stay longer but this atmosphere never let him do that. “Absel hides something from me, Asbel hides something from me…” he always repeated to himself. In the end, he didn’t know that the origin of the flat’s aura was Asbel secrets or his theories about Asbel hiding something from him.

He started to feel nauseous. He knew his time had come.

“Sorry, I have to go home.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Don’t excuse yourself Leif, it’s alright !” His friend smiled.

Leif took his things with him and went to the corridor with his friend. Asbel opened the door for him and he started to go out.

“Well… Goodbye.” He began.

“See ya !”

…

Something was wrong.

…

Leif turned and went out.

…

Asbel felt bad. His feelings were devouring him and he did nothing to prevent them from doing that.

...

It wasn’t Leif’s time to go, it was Asbel’s time to go.

…

How foolish of him to not have told him earlier.

…

But…

…

It wasn’t to late, he told himself.

“Wait, don’t go !” The young man suddenly shouted.

“Huh ?” His friend turned around.

“Hmmm…” He knew it was too late to go back, “I… I have something to tell you… Could you stay a little longer ?”

“Okay ?” He questioned himself.

Leif went back inside the flat and Asbel closed the door. Leif droped his stuff on the ground. Then he saw the young man in front of him sweating. He knew it was his time.

“W-W-W-W-Weeeeell…” Asbel didn’t have any clue how difficult it was. Leif looked at him with a sheepish look, not knowing how to react to his friend going from happy to sad to neutral to unsure, “You know I… I love… I love men… D-Don’t you ?”

“I do ? You love someone ?”

“Urgh !” This answer made Asbel gasped before he continued, “I d-d-d-d-do…”

He paused before saying it.

“I love… you… Leif.”

Leif opened his eyes wide. Asbel felt his heart pounding slower and slower and he felt going back to normal.

Leif didn’t answered leaving a big silence after his friend’s revelation. In fact, he felt the global ambience of the house going from the usual unnerving one to a more quiet aura. It was the first time he listened to silence in this little flat. He always heared a strange whistling sound or the neighbours or the dogs outside.

Now, nothing.

Asbel’s secret was gone along with the thing that devoured him and oppressed his friend.

…

“My my ! I didn’t know !” Leif didn’t know how to answer.

“Sorry sorry ! I’m really sorry ! But you don’t have any clue how satisfying it feels to say that ! I feel way…” He paused and lowered his head, “lighter…”

“Me too.”

“Huh ?” Asbel raised his face up.

“I…” Leif scratched the back of his head, “had the same feeling… for several months… I love you too… Asbel…”

Asbel’s mouth was wide opened. He couldn’t close it so he put a hand on it and said:

“Really ?”

“If I tell you so…” He answered, “I wanted to tell you first but…”

“That’s not important !” Asbel shook his head, “So can I…”

“I was going to ask you that too.”

Asbel then approached Leif with some hesitation, put his hands on his shoulders, stood on tiptoes and placed his lips against his. He could feel his new boyfriend’s palms sinking into his back and the warmth of his breath.

The kiss lasted some time because none of them wanted to quit the comfort created by the closeness of their soulmates.

Leif felt his heart pounding faster as his kissed Asbel’s lips and its beat went faster and faster and faster and he loved it. He never had felt so well in Asbel’s flat, he had the impression that he was catching up all this time wasted by not telling how he loved his friend.

Finally, Asbel’s toes were starting to hurt so he took off Leif’s lips and huffed.

Both of them regained their breath and the smaller lover eventually broke the silence :

“So… You really want to go back home ?”

“Not… Not really.”

“Awesome !” He smiled, “Now that I think about it, you’ve never slept here… I feel so lucky to have you…”

“So do I !”

“What I mean…” He lowered his head, “You’re a great chance in my life… I still can’t believe you love me… I don’t know what would happen to me if you weren’t here”

“What do you mean ? There’s no chance ! You’ve always been here for me even when I was in really bad shape… Because of you, I always tried to smile to see you smile. I didn’t want to see you sad… There’s no chance Asbel… There’s only… Love…”

“I didn’t know but…” He looked into his lover’s eyes, “You’re right. I should do the same because… I love your smile too…”

With these words, Leif smiled and Asbel did the same to return the favor. They both went to Asbel’s room and started their new life.

There never was any chance. Leif was Leif because Asbel was Asbel. They couldn’t be them without the other.

There was no chance,

There was only love.


End file.
